Wipeout
by MarenMary93
Summary: Future AU. On his day off, Danny injures his knee while surfing. Steve is on the main land, but Grace is there in his hospital room when he wakes up. Hurt!Danno
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so out of selfish reasons, I wanted to read a story about Danny really geting injured while surfing. Because that's bound to happen… I mean… Come on!**

 **This fic is set a few years from now, imagine like… Season 10 or something… I guess that could work.**

He would hate to admit it, but this pineapple infested island had grown on him. The friendly people, the sun, even the ocean. He was almost becoming Hawaiian, okay, not as Hawaiian as Steve. But still…

He had even taken up surfing, mostly because Grace had once wanted to learn it. But it had become his thing, his way of unwinding after a rough week at work.

He paddled with the wave, trying to hit that sweet-spot where it would carry him the best. Once he figured he was there, he pushed to his feet. Landing rock-solid on the board, it was a long time since he had had the urge of looking down as he did so.

It was a good wave. Decent size, head-high. Maybe even one foot over-head. But after almost ten years of surfing, he was skilled enough to ride it.

505050

It was perfect. He was riding low, really playing with the board and the wave.

He had a really good time, the kind of fun where you forget everything. Time and place doesn't matter. The quarrel you had with your ex-wife, gone. The cargument with Steve earlier? Forgotten.

He surfed a few snaps. Cussed when his rear foot slipped and something jarred his old baseball injury. He regained his balance in time to stay on the board, and figured his knee was okay enough to keep on riding. It wasn't really a pain, it was just one of those feelings that made you suck in a sharp breath once, then it passed.

He rode the wave in as far as it would let him. Then he decided for one last go around and paddled back out.

It only took him a couple of minutes once he got out there, before it was his turn. He popped up in just the right moment, and let the water carry him towards the shore.

Messing around, he played with a few of the easier tricks. Kono had taught him a bunch of doable fun-stuff.

Without any warning, the nose of his board buried itself in the wave, and tossed him into the water. It was a bad wipe-out, and he was slammed around underwater for what felt like half an eternity.

He collided with something hard under the water, his right leg took the brunt of it. Even under the water he understood that he had been cut, the water around him took on a red shade.

He surfaced. Gasped for air. The pain radiating from his leg clouded his vision. He took him two swim strokes before he reached his board. Getting back on the board was no easy task. His right leg was sliced up along the outside, but that wasn't the worst. His knee was far worse, and each single movement felt like someone took a cheese grater to the inside of the joint.

He pulled himself on top of the board with a guttural cry. It took a lot of effort and a bunch of mental strength to push through the pain.

With tears in his eyes he paddled back to shore. His left leg keeping his right stable.

505050

"Brah… You alright?" one of the surfer dudes he had seen a lot of times asked him when his board finally hit ground but Danny didn't make any effort to get up.

"Nah…" he growled, "Wiped out, think I blew out my knee…"

"Shoot… That's no good! Need help?" the surfer asked, placing one hand on Danny's left shoulder.

Danny nodded, and the man waved over a couple of buddies.

505050

"That's a nasty cut, brah…" the guy who had introduced himself as Kai commented as he lifted the back end of the board. Manu and Nohea took the front and a fourth member of their gang named Nathan had taken off to find a phone to call an ambulance.

"The cut's not the worst…" Danny bit out through gritted teeth.

"What is then?" Nohea asked, he hadn't been there to hear the first part of the conversation between Danny and Kai.

"Knee…" Kai answered for him. "Okay, let's set him down over there… Easy access for the ambulance people…"

Manu and Nohea nodded and followed Kai's instructions.

505050

"Detective Danny Williams…" Dr. Teddy Oh almost smirked at him as he entered the room they had placed Danny in, "I thought we agreed that you shouldn't make any more visits to my fine little establishment…"

Danny was in too much pain to keep up with their regular banter. He had become quite familiar with his doctor, ever since the first time he visited with a slight tear in his ACL, caused by his then new partner, Steve.

"Look doc… Can you stop my knee from hurting before you start joking?" Danny half begged, half barked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the doctor excused himself, "You injured yourself bad this time?"

Danny nodded. "Knee feels like it's about to split in two…"

"Want anything for the pain?"

"DO I WANT ANYTHING FOR THE PAIN?! OF COURSE I WANT SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN! PLEASE KNOCK ME OVER THE HEAD WITH A COMPUTER OR A CHAIR, JUST… PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Dr. Oh nodded and found a syringe, then filled it up with some kind of clear liquid.

"Now, how did you get hurt this time?" Dr. Oh asked, the needle hovering above Danny's thigh, "That partner of yours making you do some crazy stunt again?"

Danny shook his head. "Surfing. Ugly wipeout."

"Well, that's a new one…" Dr. Teddy Oh shrugged and stabbed the needle into Danny's thigh.

505050

When Danny woke up a few hours later, his right leg was elevated on a small mountain of pillows and covered by a black brace. The area around his knee was covered with thick dressings, as were the area he had shredded on the rock underwater.

He looked around, and saw some kind of drip hanging above him. He was hoping it was painkillers, but it could be antibiotics.

"You're awake…" he knew that voice anywhere.

"Grace…?"

She smiled and nodded.

"When did you get here?"

"Couple of hours ago… Got a call saying that you were hurt." She explained, playing with her hair.

"Charlie?"

"I drove him to Chin's place. I bet Sara will have her hands full looking after her little cuz…"

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, I bet she will…"

"Steve is on the main land. Got a call from him earlier. He sounded real worried, I told him you were going through knee surgery, but that you would be okay…"

"Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it Danno…"

"You're my kid. You shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff…" Danny said, trapping his upper lip between his teeth. "I'm so sorry!"

"Danno…" Grace sighed, "Everyone knows that being a single father is one of the hardest tasks here on earth… And ever since mom… Well… I had a few years where I didn't make it easy for you… This is the least I could do…"

"Monkey…" Danny used her nickname as she gestured for his daughter to come closer, finally embracing her in a hug. "You don't owe me anything… And being your and Charlie's father is the BEST task in the world!"

"Thank you, Danno…" Grace whispered into his neck, he could feel one of her tears hitting his neck.

"Aww, Monkey… Don't cry…" Danny whispered, letting his thumb swipe over Grace's cheek when she leaned back.

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, nodding to the brace.

"Nah, babe… Not anymore…"

"Danno… Don't lie…"

"Okay, it hurts…" Danny admitted under his daughter's stern eyes, "A lot…"

Grace nodded.

"Have you heard from the doctor?" he asked, "Has he been by?"

Grace nodded again. "He was by. Said that the surgery was a success, and that you should be back to your previous activity level in a few months."

"Did he say what was wrong?"

"Ligaments. Cartilage. And somewhere in your knee you tore off a piece of bone…" Grace repeated with a frown, "And the laceration was cleaned and stitched up."

"Laceration…" Danny smirked, "Since when did you start using such big words?"

"Since I figured I wanted to become a nurse…" Grace smiled, she was still in high school.

"Oh, God… Who allowed you to grow up so fast? I thought we had a deal, you stay 8 forever…"

"I just couldn't keep that promise…" Grace answered with a slight chuckle. "Doc also said that you had to stay here for a couple of days. They wanted to make sure you didn't catch a nasty infection in that wound you had."

"Can you call Chin or Kono and ask if you guys can stay with them?"

"I'm 17 Danno…" Grace sighed, "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself and Charlie for a few days."

"Please, just…"

"Call one of them anyway?" Grace asked.

Danny nodded.

"Mom again?"

Danny nodded again, this time he had to wipe away his own tears.

"Look, Grace… I'm so sorry about all of this… Everything…"

"What happened to mom, it wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with five-0…"

 **Okay, so… Guess I'll pause this here…**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I left you guys as question-marks. I'm not going to say I'm sorry… Cause I'm not… *evil grin***

Danny kept his eyes on the brace keeping his leg immobile, it was the perfect place to keep his eyes if he wanted to talk without tearing up. Well, without tearing up too much.

"It's gonna be a while before I get to go out on a board again now, huh?"

"Yeah, three or four months…" Grace answered.

Danny let go of a heavy sigh. "You know what?"

Grace shook her head.

"I could really use a trip out on the waves right about now…"

Grace giggled, "Because that would take your mind off your leg?"

"Yeah…"

"That sucks…" Grace sighed, looking at her father. His eyes were still glued to the brace.

"You know… For a moment today, I even forgot she was gone…" Danny confessed. "I forgot that we lost her, I forgot that she never will get to see either of you guys get married, or have kids of your own…"

Okay, not tearing up was out of the question. But he could still avoid bawling.

"Danno…"

"I forgot she got killed!" And there came the first sob. And another… And, okay… He was bawling too… In front of his teenage daughter.

"Danno…" Grace had to bite her cheek to keep her voice from cracking. "You didn't know John Hurst knew about us. You were only doing your job."

"My job put you, your brother and your mom in danger! I should have quit my job long ago… I should have known this would happen!"

"NO! YOU SHOULDN'T!" Grace yelled back, close to furious, "YOU KNOW WHY? –BECAUSE THIS ISLAND NEEDS FIVE-0! –BECAUSE YOU, UNCLE STEVE, KONO AND CHIN, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO WHAT YOU DO! YOU ARE FIVE-0!"

"No… Anyone can do it…" Danny sighed, completely deflated.

"Think about how many people you have saved, think about how much safer you make this island. You four have saved everyone on this rock, literally!"

"Nah… That's not true…"

"You and uncle Steve flew an atomic bomb out over the ocean and dropped it there. That combined with all the other crazy 007 kinda things you do… I bet you've saved all the lives at this place at least twice or so… -And you made it back for Kono's wedding…"

Okay, Danny had to give in to the smile tugging at his lips, even though tears were making their way down his cheeks.

"And besides, you'd go crazy if you didn't have this job…"

"No. I wouldn't!" Danny argued, the force creeping back to his voice.

"Oh, yeah… You'd do…" Grace smirked, "Because no matter how much you hate to admit it, you like the thrill of working with Steve. You've had this regular adrenaline rush for so long, you'd go into withdrawal without it!"

"You-you-you…" Danny started grasping for a good argument, but couldn't find any, "Okay, you might be right…"

"You know I am…" Grace shot back a little triumphantly.

"But I should quit. You and Charlie, you need a dad who is guaranteed to come back home once he leaves for work… There's no such guarantee with Five-0…"

"How long have you worked there? What? Ten, eleven years…? You're still alive, I think it's safe enough."

"What if I want to quit for your sake?"

"Then I say, that you're not allowed to quit unless it is because of a serious injury!" Grace said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You're not allowing me to quit?" Danny repeated, "Are you serious? When did you get so strict?"

"Since I obviously had to, five minutes ago…"

"Monkey… Me doing what I do… It puts you and Charlie in danger, there could be more men like Hurst."

"I know, Danno…" Grace sighed, "But there are a lot of bad people out there, people who do such things without it being personal. People get killed for picking the wrong parking lot, or wearing pricy-looking clothing. You stop guys stop those bad people who choose victims at near random. Mom, she was killed. I know that… I know John Hurst had a personal vendetta, I know that… But, it could also have happened in any other way. She could have smiled a little too friendly to some secret stalker guy. That would have been just as likely…"

Grace used the palm of her hand to wipe away her own tears, and trapped her lower lip between her teeth.

"But she wasn't killed at random! She was because of me, because of who I am! Because WE were closing in on him!"

"Hey, dad… How about we talk about this another time instead."

"Why?"

"Because you're hooked up to an IV, with some strong painkillers…" Grace reasoned as she cast a glance up at the bag hanging above the bed. "I just remembered how that stuff can mess you up…"

"Mess me up? I'm not messed up! Well, except my leg." Danny said and took a deep breath.

"Just… Give it a few days…" Grace shrugged, "Give it a few days…"

 **Okay, so… I know Grace might seem a little too grown up for her age (17), but losing a parent… You're often forced to grow up faster.**


End file.
